The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescent device, an organic electroluminescent device, a substrate for an organic electroluminescent device, and an electronic apparatus.
Conventionally, in an organic electroluminescent (hereinafter, referred to as organic EL) device, a plurality of circuit elements, an anode, a light emitting functional layer having a hole injecting layer or an organic EL material (light-emitting element), a cathode and so on are deposited on a substrate, and these elements are sealed by a sealing substrate so as to be interposed between the substrate and the sealing substrate.
More specifically, the anode made of a transparent conductive material such as indium tin oxide (ITO) or tin oxide (SnO2), the hole injecting layer made of a dopant of polythiophene derivative (hereinafter, referred to as PEDOT), a light-emitting layer made of a light-emitting material such as polyfluorene, the cathode made of a metallic material having low work function such as Ca or a metallic compound are sequentially deposited on a transparent substrate such as a glass substrate on which switching elements such as thin film transistors are formed.
In recent years, as a manufacturing method of the organic EL devices, a manufacturing method using a liquid droplet ejection method is suggested. In such a manufacturing method, before ejecting liquid droplets, a step of forming a liquid droplet receiving portion is performed. In forming the liquid droplet receiving portion, a step of forming a semiconductor (thin film transistor) 300 and an interlayer insulating film 301 shown in FIG. 7(a), a step of forming a pixel electrode 302 shown in FIG. 7(b), a step of forming a first partition 303 shown in FIG. 7(c), and a step of forming a second partition 304 shown in FIG. 7(d) are performed, such that the liquid droplet receiving portion 305 is formed. And then, a surface reforming treatment such as a plasma treatment is performed on a surface of the liquid droplet receiving portion 305 to form a liquid-repellent portion and a lyophilic portion. Subsequently, liquid droplets having a functional material are ejected on the liquid droplet receiving portion 305, to thereby form a functional element (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3328297